


The Letter

by acrazyfangirl (TheArcher)



Series: Good to You [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/acrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is back home in Ireland. Sam had sent him two e-mails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote a song based on this cause I'm a narcissist like that and write things inspired by myself. You can see it at http://bisexualshakespeare.tumblr.com/post/19609219823/i-wrote-a-song-based-on-my-own-fic-cause-im-a

Sam had sent him two e-mails.

The first was written neatly, almost like a formal letter, about how he was spending the summer and how he was sure it would be much more fun if Rory was there.

The second was sent the next day filled with pictures; his little brother and sister, the glee kids that were staying, the ones that were packing for college. It was crazy seeing pictures of everyone so clear and knowing they were a world away.

Rory had put on facebook that he was spending his time with his family and friends so he wouldn’t be able to get on but he really just didn’t know how to respond to anything. What in the world could he say?

_I agree. Your summer would be better if I was there._  
Do you miss me or just the fact like I laugh at your jokes?  
Have fun trying to recruit kids to glee next year!  
Good to see Mercedes is still gorgeous. Still like her more?  


Rory had never been the best with words, but having the time to think about what he was saying didn’t seem to make it much better.

  
Shouldn’t leaving have made it easier? It wasn’t the first time he’d had a crush on a friend. Half of the girls Rory knew had his affections at one time or another, but eventually it faded when he accepted they didn’t feel the same. The thing was, he thought Sam did feel the same. He thought he looked at him with a kind of fondness that he didn’t have toward other people.

Except Mercedes.

From what he heard, they had dated last summer before Sam moved and Sam hadn’t let it go the way she had. She danced around him for awhile, smiling, flirting and generally getting on Rory’s bad side, before her conscious caught up to her. Mercedes decided Sam wasn’t worth it and told her boyfriend everything. Rory couldn’t see how the large football player was worth losing Sam but he wasn’t complaining. He was too good for her.

It hadn’t taken Sam too long to get over her once there was closure, but he should’ve known that didn’t guarantee anything seeing as he still pushed Rory away when he tried to kiss him.

He tried to act like it didn’t bother him and it seemed like it worked because Sam hadn’t mentioned it since. He had just been so sure Sam liked him. He had no idea how he ended up on the wrong page.

Hey Sam. Sorry I haven’t gotten back to you sooner. It’s crazy being back here. My mum fell over herself when I first got here.  
It’s good to see everyone’s still looking well. Scary to think some of them are going off the college already. Send them my Irish luck!

I miss you too.

Rory’s hands hesitated on the keyboard. He pressed backspace until the last line was gone.

Skype me if you haven’t forgotten my name already.

Backspace.

Skype me: Out_To_Lunch24

Your friend, Rory

He quickly sent the letter before he could change his mind. It was probably outrageously early in America so by the time Sam saw it, it wouldn’t seem like such a big deal. He forced himself outside to check the mail again to see if his grant was approved. Even if Sam didn’t like him the way Rory hoped he would, he still wanted to see him again. How terrible would it be to meet a best friend once and never again?


End file.
